The Real Meaning of Hero
by anton.evan.31
Summary: This is a story of Shirou from UBW good route send by Zelretch into another world to be it's hero. Shirou x Harem (Member not decided) and no Issei
1. Prologue

**I Don't Own Fate/Stay Night & Highschool DxD**

* * *

 **Author note's:**

 **I am previously written the story called Lord of Sword, and I must say it is not satisfying in the least**

 **So I chose to make a new stories, and in this stories there will be no Issei**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Shirou POV**

My name is Shirou Emiya, I am one of the people that is involved to the destruction of Holy Grail in the Fifth Holy Grail War 10 years ago. I also known as 'The Second Magus Killer' or 'The Archer of the Clock Tower'. But more than anything, I am a man that used to dream of becoming a hero. I have chosen to forget about that dream since that day 1 year ago.

Back then 'Atlas' requested me and Rin to retrieve the artifact stolen by some Magus family. We went and accept the job, and Rin even bring Saber along with her. For the three of us this should be an easy mission, but 'Atlas' never told us one important thing. It turns out that the Magus are supported by 4 'Dead Apostle'.

This will normally be impossible thing, knowing that most 'Dead Apostle' is bunch of selfish bastards, and they look down on Magus. However, it seems that the artifact believed to allow a manifestation of soul just like 'The Third Magic: Heaven's Feel', the 'Dead Apostle plan on using this to change their body to those of 'True Ancestor'. It simple really by making clone of the 'True Ancestor', they plan to insert their soul to those clone, and achieved true immortality.

It is crazy if you ask me. First of all, whether or not the artifact had those functions is still haven't been confirmed even by the Atlas. The clone itself might also not granting immortality they want. But it seems the possibility of becoming truly immortal, is enough to make the 4 'Dead Apostle' willing to lend their hand. Even for us this is something scary, just thinking the 'True Ancestor' going to increase is a nightmare. We then engaged them in the battle in order to take back the artifact.

In the end, we manage to retrieve the artifact by killing 3 of the 'Dead Apostle', and make the last one retreat. However, it is not without sacrifice. Rin died in the battle against the 'Dead Apostle'. Saber forced to use all of her prana in the battle and can no longer maintain her form. I was so focused on ensuring the civilian not involved in our battle, I don't notice the 2 struggling against them.

Since then, I realize the idiocy of my dream. It just like Archer said to me, what lie in the end of my dream is only regret. I should have never try becoming a hero, I should have protect those that I love than someone I don't even know. I then give up on that stupid dream of mine.

However, even after the incident it's not like I leave the Clock Tower nor do I stop being the 'The Archer of the Clock Tower ', more like I can't. If someone like me which is the tool for the Clock Tower suddenly stop doing my job, I will definitely be killed. So I am forced to stay here until the Clock Tower no longer seeing any value in me.

* * *

Zelretch suddenly give me a call today, I then go to Zelretch office

He must have some crazy task for me again. For this one year Zelretch had given me many unreasonable task like killing 'Werewolf' or something along defeating phantasmal beast.

However I prefer receiving order from Zelretch than the leaders of Clock Tower, every time they call me it always about personal reason. They make me sick

I then arrived in his office, after giving a knock I hear Zelretch voice

"Come in…"

I enter the room

"What do you want from me Zelretch?"

"Well I will put it bluntly, will you be willing to live in another world."

"Huh?"

"There is this one world where God and others mythical being still exist. I want you to leave this world, and started staying in that world."

"….W-Why exactly do you want me to go there?"

"Well you see, in the parallel world of this world version there is one boy that will become hero, but in this world the child never born. It caused the world to fall into it's demise."

"How is his related to me? If you're saying you want me to replace the kid, I refuse! I have given up on becoming a hero. Rin and Saber death because of my ideal, they must be hating me now. If I become a hero, they will never forgive me."

"Do you really think they hate you? Then, why is that sword still here, in your body."

By 'that' sword he meant Excalibur. As I said before Saber disappear after using up all of her Prana, but for some sort of reason her Excalibur do not disappear with her. Instead it suddenly started glowing and entering my body just like Avalon did. This is supposed to be impossible, because 'Noble Phantasm' and 'Servant' is one and the same there is no way only 'Noble Phantasm' remained. Currently only Zelretch know about Excalibur and Avalon in my body

"I have no proof! But, the sword still remain here is probably Rin the master and Saber herself wish for it to stay here."

"Isn't that that mean they still love you, and want to give something in order to protect you. They left you this because they believe that you will never abandon your ideal!"

"Yet all you did now is just sitting doing nothing while waiting to receive your mission. Do you plan on betraying their trust?"

….

I went silence after hearing that

"Not only that! If you truly had abandon your ideal than your 'Reality Marble' would have been destroyed."

As he said, is having one's inner world materialized and projected onto reality following the 'World Egg' theory. It created by seeing the world on completely different perspective from the rest of the world, and causing it to make a completely different reality, and not some mere bounded field. That mean if I have truly abandon my ideal I would have lose it, but I end up only with a new Aria.

In all honesty I know Zelrech is, right! I got what he is telling me, but….

"No, it still impossible! I can't become a hero, I have no quality to be one."

"Isn't that fine! It just mean you need to obtain it."

I widen my eye after hearing Zelrecth word

"And, if you didn't manage to obtain it! Can't you help someone else to become a hero?!"

"Shirou, you're one that have gone through both bitterness and happiness of trying to become a hero! If it's you there will definitely be something only you can do. That world need you, Shirou! You definitely be able to save them."

I gaped my mouth widely, and said

"Who are you? Where is the real Zelretch? The Zelretch I knew will never give that kind of heart moving speech!"

"How rude?! Despite being like this I am much older than any human in the world, I have obtained wisdom and heart bigger than any human. Seeing a world destroyed I will surely be sad."

"And the real reason?"

….

Zelrecth went silent, and then sigh

"Oh, Fine! It because I thought it will be interesting if you go to that world. There I said it, happy now."

I then chuckled a little

Yeah, this is how Zelretch is! Selfish with no bound and have a child temper, but also kinder and wiser than anyone. He is one of the few people I respect.

But….

Can I really do this?

"Tell me Zelretch! Do I even have the right to become someone that replace it a hero that save the world?"

He tell smile at me and said

"Of course, there is no one else I know to be able to do this job."

Is it true?

I wonder, what will those 2 say to me in this kind of situation again?

' _Just do it idiot! Your only good feature is that gut of yours so stop acting like a coward.' (Rin)_

 _'_ _Living for one dream is never been bad, but remember all of your responsibility you need to carry as well.' (Saber)_

Yeah! I thinks that's about right

I've decided!

"Okay I do it!"

"Is his mean you will try to become a hero again?"

"No…"

Zelretch look confused at my answer

"I just want to help them, after all I can't let a world fall into destruction just like that. If I can help, then I will do my best. However, it doesn't meant I will care for those I don't love. I will sacrifice many live, if it meant I can protect the one I love. After all, a hero that can't protect his loved one are useless. If you think I am wrong then don't send me there!"

For some sort of reason Zelretch smile even brighter than before

"I see, that is enough! If it's the current you, then there will be hope for that world."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing! Anyway, are you sure you want to leave this world?"

"There is nothing I like to do in the Clock Tower anyway, this might even be a good chance to restart my life. Luvia will likely be angry and worry if I left just like that. But, seeing she is your only student now, she will definitely master the 'Second Magic' for Rin sake as well. She might even able to go there any time she wants."

"Hahahaha! I can't deny that possibility."

Zelretch then bring out some gigantic bag and giving it to me

"This all you would need to live there, I include various kind of thing that you might need!"

"Thanks a lot!"

A circle then appeared under my leg, so this the 'Second Magic', huh.

My body starting to get enveloped by the light

"This is not a goodbye Shirou, I will visit you from time to time if I have the chance. Although don't you dare cause trouble that I will need to clean up. And make sure you read the guidebook I left you in the bag, this will inform you about that world common sense."

"Don't act like I am a kid that always cause trouble, I am already an adult."

"Well, in my eye even an old lady is no different to a young lady, you're basically an infant to me!"

We both then laugh

And finally my whole body enveloped by the light, and disappear.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **How is it?**

 **This is the prologue of my fanfic hope you liked my story.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

**I Don't Own Fate/Stay Night & Highschool DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The First Day**

* * *

 **Shirou POV**

Suddenly I am awaken on the bed, inside a room

It seems the dimensional transfer is a success

I then start to get up from my bed, by accident I see my reflection on the mirror across my bed

I am no longer as tall as I remembered, my face is also look younger.

I look exactly as when I am still in middle school, except my hair is still white.

Is this caused by the Avalon?

According to Saber Avalon has a side effect of stopping my aging when I reached a certain age. But she never told me it can make me any younger.

That meant it must be because of dimensional travel

I then starting to look for the guidebook Zelretch put in the bag, hoping for an explanation

But I only found porn related good so far

"Why is there many porn book mixed in this?"

After a while, I finally found the guidebook, it size remind me of those magazine called 'Jump'.

I start reading it

' _You must be surprised that you look younger now, but don't worry this is merely side effect of you entering that world_. _There is no danger to your body at all, this is only happen because your body not used to dimensional travel._

Well, I guess I can relax for now

I then continue reading the note

' _I have created a false identity for you here, and don't worry you still have your real name, I have not changed it. In this world you're a 14 years old Japanese male, and coming to this country for your study. If you look outside the window now you will understand, what it meant._ '

I do as the ordered, and see that it is the truth

From my room I can see many old building

They're so beautiful, this make me think that they come out of the picture.

 _'_ _You're currently located in Rome, Italy. The room you're staying at now is an apartment I bought for you, reconsider this as a gift. I also had put some money in the bank account, you can use this to live for several year there as long as you don't buy anything useless. There is also some cloth in the wardrobe to wear.'_

Isn't this a bit too thoughtful for him?!

' _I've also registered you to take part in entrance exam in some college. I ask my friend there to allow you to take the entrance exam in his college. I said that you're my grandson and a smart child that can already understand college material. So you better pass the test!'_

Why do I need to study in the college?

' _You probably asking 'Why do I need to study in the college?' well no reason. I just thought you will be too free. Education will solve this problem, but middle school material and high school will definitely bore you so I send you to the college.'_

He make it sounds like I don't have anything to do. That sure is harsh!

 _'_ _Next is about the common sense in this world.'_

 _'_ _As I explain before in this world God and many mythical being is still live, but the society not aware of them. Only minority of human that learned magic know this truth.'_

 _'_ _There is also something you need to watch out for, it is about Angel, Fallen Angel, and Devil. Among all the factions in the world they're the one with the biggest population.'_

 _'_ _Although most of them live in the Heaven and Underworld, there are still some live in the human world. It will be very likely you run to one of them in the street just like that.'_

Are you serious?

' _I am!'_

Is Zelretch watching me from somewhere?

Wait! What is Heaven and Underworld anyway?!

I mean I know that those are the place where Devil and Angel live, but how are they created. I then look at the note once again.

' _Heaven and Underworld, are world created by the God and the Maou themselves. It is something similar like yours 'Unlimited Blade Work', but at the same time different.'_

 _'_ _The biggest different is that this is not the world created from their soul, but rather a copy of already existing part of the world. Because of this even though this realm is make by them they have no control over it. However, the advantage of it is that even if the Maou or the God is death the space will remain as long as someone else maintain it. There are also realm of death made by Hades where human soul stay there until they cease to exist and return to the 'Root'.'_

I see that explain everything.

 _'_ _Because of the possibility of meeting mythical being, when you're outside please suppress your magical energy as much as possible. Make sure the other party don't found out about you. However do remember it's not like they're awfully hostile or something. Even Devil and Fallen Angel actually have good guy in them, unlike how the 'Bible' describe them be. They mostly only hostile to each other, but even this starting to change after the cease fire between the 3 Factions. Nevertheless better be safe than sorry.'_

Okay! I will definitely take that to heart

But, what should I do if I have fight them?

' _You sure ask a lot of question_.'

' _If you're forced into a fight make sure don't just project your 'Noble Phantasm' that will be overkill. As much as possible try to use normal magic spell against them, and use magic spell from this world if possible. We don't want them to know that you're not human from this world. It will be better if you start study magic from this world, I had also put beginner and intermediate magic spell guide for you to learn. Well, with how untalented you're in normal magic it will probably take you a week just to study a single spell.'_

Not only did he read my mind, but he actually mock me for my lack of talent

It's not my fault! I have sword filled my head, you know?

 _'_ _The most interesting thing about this world is the difference of 'Gaia' influence'_

 _'_ _In this world the influence of 'Gaia' is as good as none! This will allow you to create an almost perfect copy even without your 'Unlimited Blade Works'. The projections you make will also not disappear as long as you don't make it so. You will also be able to maintain 'Unlimited Blade Work' a lot longer with less magical energy.'_

Are you kidding me? What kind of world is this?

 _'_ _Well unlike our world, in this world there many kind of threat much scarier than humanity, maybe because of that the world no longer recognise magic as a threat!'_

Make sense Gaia influence existed in order to get rid element that will be a threat for the world. In the world where all kind of monster lives, magic of humanity can't be compared.

'T _here is some human in this world that may seems they're possessed, but they actually don't. In this world the 'God of Bible' grant some human a weapon the moment they born called Sacred Gear, and there are some of them called a Longinus that if used properly can even kill God.'_

Sacred Gear, huh…

I guess that mean I need to be careful around the human here as well

' _There is also something called 'Evil Pieces', this is something owned only by High Class Devil. The system copy the game of chess, where the High Class Devil owned 15 pieces called [Queen], [Rook], [Bishop], [Knight], and [Pawn]. The [King] piece is held by the High Class Devil themselves. The one reincarnated into a Devil will become part of the High Class Devil servant_ '

Is this some sort form of slavery?

' _It is not slavery, because if the reincarnated Devil do well, they can become High Class Devil themselves. But some Devil mistreated it and forced their servant to do thing they do not want. I would recommend you decline if some people offer to turn you into Devil_.'

Well, I have no interest on becoming a Devil

I continue reading the guidebook, and learn the common sense in this world. It take some of my time because the amount of information I need to take in

* * *

After finished I reading all that, there is only one page left.

' _Lastly this is will be your order!'_

 _'_ _First, no matter what don't let anyone know you're from another world! Even if they found out about your ability, don't say it make up some lie. People in this world haven't manage to reach another world. They know about 'Dimensional Gap', but they have no proof of the existence of another world.'_

 _'_ _Second, I like you to go to a school called 'Kuoh Academy', which is located in Japan. I like you to go there, and started living in Japan in another 5 or 6 years. By then you will be 19 years old (On the paper), you also probably already graduate from college. You should tried becoming a teacher. As for the reason I want you to go there, you have to found out yourself'_

While I do understand about the first order

Isn't the second one a bit weird?!

If he want me to live in Japan in another 5 years, why bother making me live in Rome?

' _You must be asking 'Why bother making me live in Rome?' well to put simply it's because it is interesting. So don't you dare leave that place until you graduated from the college.'_

In the end it's all about that…*sigh*….

 _'_ _Oh yeah! One last thing the apartment you live now is near the Vatican City! So you will definitely run into some Angel and Exorcist, and with your E-rank luck you surely got yourself into trouble. Well just enjoy your days there, until you graduated! Your beloved master Zelretch'_

And here I thought he is being awfully nice in here….*sigh*

Well, I guess I just enjoy my times here.

The so called entrance test will be done next week on 11 May, and I enter the college in June. It seems I'm going to enter from the second Semester of the college. It would be better, if I at least some of the subject.

For now let's eat something first I am too hungry to study

I then left my room, and go to the kitchen.

After I arrive, I opened the fridge, but….

"What? Why is it empty?"

*sigh* I guess I should o buy some ingredient

I then left my apartment room, and I make sure to lock it before leaving

Leaving the apartment I'm looking for Store that sell ingredient with a cheap price, by chance I pass through some church

For some reason despite this is Monday, the church filled with many people. They're waiting in line waiting for their turn to enter the church. Out of curiosity I ask some man in the street, then he…

"It's the 'Holy Maiden', from what I know, it seems she is a girl that suddenly able to heal the wounded with just praying. The church that noticed her ability, took her in and bring her here. I don't know how much is the truth, I am not really interested anyway."

"Thank you very much!"

The man then left the place, it seems he is not really interested in the 'Holy Maiden', he probably one that don't believe supernatural thing existed.

Anyway, I better get going. The store here don't know about 24/7 after all, better find some store quickly.

* * *

After asking some people I finally found a place that sold many kind of ingredient with a cheap price. After that I buy a lot of ingredient and some snack just in case.

I am now walking back to my apartment, then I see a young nun in her early 20s, a beauty who looked like she was from Northern Europe and had features that were standing out like an actress.

She must have been pretty strong because she carrying 2 girls in each of her arm. The first one is a girl with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. The other one is girl with long light brown hair tied in twin ponytail with a violet eye, she is probably a Japanese.

From my view point, it seems the 2 girls refuse to go back home yet, and the nun is forced to drag them with her.

Seeing this sight I can't help, but chuckling a little. It seems the nun and the 2 girls noticed it, and they starting to look at my direction. The nun smile, and then…

"Good afternoon, it seems the children and I have shown an unsightly manner. Are you new here because I've never seen you?"

The nun suddenly greet me, I choose to respond to her

"Yeah, I am new here, in fact I only arrive today! My grandfather send me here to take further education."

"I see! Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Griselda Quarta, and these 2 are…"

"I am Xenovia Quarta!"

"I am Irina Shidou!"

The nun and the girls introduce themselves

"My name is Shirou Emiya! I come from Japan."

"That's just like me, I come from Japan. My father bring me here 5 years ago, when I am 6."

"I see, then I guess you're the first Japanese I met here. Let's get along shall we Irina!"

"Yeah!"

"Isn't that good Irina? You made some friend, today!"

"Yes, Griselda-nee!"

Griselda smiled after hearing Irina answer, and then she start to look at my direction once again…

"By the way Shirou, are you going to middle school near here? You're still in middle school age, right?"

"No, I will be entering college. I maybe only 14 years old now, but I am pretty smart. So I skip grade several time."

"Oh my! You're only 3 years older than Xenovia and Irina, and yet you are going to college. I would love if Xenovia can learn from you. She is only fifth grade of elementary school, but already finding the school boring."

"S-Shut up!"

Xenovia cheek is so red, it seems like she is embarrassed from being teased. Griselda chuckled after seeing this.

"Sorry about that Xenovia."

"Anyway, we need to go back now. Sorry for taking your time Shirou, it is good that we can meet today. May God let us meet again."

""Bye, Bye""

"Yeah, bye!"

After that I separated myself from Giselda and the kids.

That was a good experience.

Why you ask?

It's because Griselda is definitely someone know the existence of magic.

Although not very big, she definitely have magical energy larger than normal human. Her strength is also not to be underestimated, seeing she carry 2 girls in her arm just like that.

I don't know how strong she is, but from her presence she probably strong enough to beat a low class 'Werewolf' from my world.

The other party seems to not notice me, but this show that I might run into people like this more often. Zelretch must send me here because he find this amusing. I want to leave, but it's not like if I leave I will be able avoid a meeting with this kind of people…*sigh*…

"I guess, I should just accept this fate. Anyway I should go back to my apartement, I should study for the test."

Anyway let's go back already.

* * *

After arriving in my apartment I cook food for myself, and started to eat. The next thing I do is reading some book for the test using my 'Brain Reinforcement'. It is a spell I made during my stay in Clock Tower, it's function is to reinforce my brain cell function and improve my brain function. The result I memorize everything faster, and I also end up seeing the world moved in slow motion. This is a very dangerous because if by mistake I filled too much prana to my brain I will be dead, but seeing I am skilled enough there shouldn't any problem. It only take me 5 minutes to memorize all of the subject.

But, now I got nothing to do. I can't exactly sleep either because it is only 6 O'clock, so I chose to go outside to have a night walk. I immediately change my cloth, and leave the apartment again.

Most store have already closed at this hour, but there are few that still open at this hour. Mostly is a souvenir shop for tourist that walk on the night. There also some café and restaurant that still opened.

I walked along the street to see if there is something that caught my interest. Suddenly I felt an incredible presence, it is definitely not a human. The energy is darker than those belong from human, it similar with the 'True Ancestor' in my world. This energy likely coming from a Devil or other evil creature, and they're powerful at that.

W-Why is a Devil here?

This place is so close to the Vatican City, the place which is basically a base for exorcist. Not to mention, in the last part of the letter he mention, that Devil hate church or more like they can't stand it. The holy energy from the church can cause great harm to them, because of this Devil have almost never go near the Church.

Is this Devil trying to attack the Vatican?

From the amount of energy I sense, this Devil is an undoubtedly an Ultimate Class Devil. Even if bunch of Angel reside there like Zelretch said, there is no way to stop them.

Zelretch tell me that Low Class Devil is only a bit stronger than normal human. The Middle Class is as strong as a Magus, that can basically fight 10 people armed with gun. High Class might actually compete with first rate Magus like Rin and Luvia during their younger day. This is a power to take on an army of over one-hundred man.

Ultimate Class is the true nightmare, they're supposed to be as strong as 'Dead Apostle', and a stronger one will be comparable to high level 'Phantasmal Beast' and some 'Servant'. This is a strength that will allow them to destroy a city in matter of minute. And might even destroy country in just a few days.

There is also a few called Super Devil and these guys might be stronger than God of some religion. In our world standard that would mean they're as strong as a 'Servant' like Iskandar or Saber. Which mean they can turned a city into dust, in only matter of second. Well if you compare them to Zelretch and Gilgamesh with his Ea, then they are pale in comparison.

What should I do?

Should I engage it?!

No, if I do that there will be many death. Even if I defeat it the loss will not be a joke. I don't want to be responsible for the live of a million on my first day here. I should at least confirm it's goal here.

I then follow the source of energy, while concealing my presence. However what I see surprised me beyond words, it's….

"R-Rin…"

It was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes. She is wearing some Magical Girl clothing, and she look kind of similar to Rin. This remind me when Rin got hooked up in Magical Girl, and started to wear the cloth everywhere.

Well, there are some minor difference especially the chest, but they do share similarity.

It seems the girl noticed me, and walking to my direction

Oh, God!

How can I call out to the Devil myself?

The next moment the Devil already in front of me

"Are you the one calling me?"

* * *

 **Serafall POV**

My name is Serafall Leviathan, I am one of the 4 Maou. Today I've just finished an important discussion with the church about an A-Class stray Devil that come to this area.

This stray Devil is originally a very promising reincarnated Devil, but he is a man that crazy about getting more power. He starting to use forbidden spell in order to strengthen himself. His master try to stop him, but got killed instead. Now, the man seems to want to test his new power against the bunch of exorcist.

We as the Devil felt responsible about this man, and willing to lend our hand. However, the bishops in the Vatican refused our help. They say even if the stray Devil is a High Class Devil they can definitely get rid of them.

This make Serafall really angry.

Serafall come all the way here, but they treat me like that. I almost want to blow up the whole Vatican City. Anyway, mow I better enjoy my little tour in Italy, although the church is out of question there are many tourist site I can visit. Not to mention it is actually rare for a Devil to get permission to come this close to the Vatican, so I should make the best use for it.

"R-Rin…"

I suddenly here a male voice, when I look back I see a teenager with a short white hair and a golden eye. Based on his skin colour and look he is definitely an Asian. For some sort of reason he piqued my interest, so I walked to his direction.

"Are you the one calling me?"

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, I mistook you for somebody else."

"Mu-! It's rude to mistaken me with somebody else you now. Serafall is the cutest magical girl you know."

"Ahahaha! The person I know used to say the same line in the past, she also believe herself as magical girl."

"Huh, really? I really I want to meet her now."

He then shook his head

"It's impossible she died 1 years ago"

"S-Sorry! I don't mean to."

"No, it's okay! I'm the one bringing it up."

He then bow his head and said

"I'm sorry for taking your time like this. I'm going to go now."

I don't know why, but back I don't like the idea of separating from him

"Wait! Isn't it rude to leave a lady all alone in the evening? You should act as my guide and escort ."

"Eh? But, I am also new here. I don't think I can be your guide."

"That's cool we should go sightseeing together, then."

After that I drag him around with me. We go sightseeing several tourist place and souvenir shop.

"This seems to look good on you! How about buying it?

The one I held now is black full head mask with skull as it's motif

"That will be way to scary, I would not even have the need to use it."

"Oh, come on! We had visited several store, and you still haven't bought anything. Do you not enjoying your time with me?"

"…*sigh*…Okay, I will buy it!"

"Yay !"

After that we go on a boat tour, and now we can see Vatican Museum on our left side

"Woah! This sight sure is beautiful!"

Although I am a Devil seeing the beautiful sight of Vatican City from the River still make me happy. I guess it really is good that I chose not destroying it.

"You really are a unique person you know?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"It just that you're such a straightforward person! There is almost no one I know, can be this honest at their own desire."

"What?! That's so rude! This Magical Levia-tan will punish you with the power of love and justice, for mocking me!"

"HAHA! You really believe that yourself as a magical girl, huh?"

"Obviously! Because I really am one. You probably don't believe it, but I am the most powerful and the cutest magical girl in the world."

"Well, I guess that is something I can believe that! After all you're indeed cutest girl I've met in my life."

"W-What?!"

D-Did he just call me cute?

"Hahaha! You sure are cute for getting embarrassed like that!"

"S-Shut up!"

He ten have a distant look on his face, then he said….

"You know? In the past I am quite similar with you. Although unlike you my dream is is a very selfless thing."

"Eh?"

"I used to want to become a hero."

"Does that mean you give up on being one now?"

"Yeah, I guess! Being a hero meant that you will not live for yourself, and always care about other people first. However, this is a path that will bring nothing but destruction both to yourself and the one you love!"

"I see! You sure are wise for someone your age!"

He then shook his head

"No, I'm not! It took me 2 lives of my most precious person to realize this."

He said that with a sad face.

"Why are you telling this to me?"

"No reason! It just that, it feels like you're someone I can share my story with."

"Okay! Then, what is your dream now? You said that you no longer want to be a hero."

"I am not sure, I just want to be able to help people as much as I can. However, if the one I love is in danger, then I will prepared myself to sacrifice many people. People might hate me for it, but a person that can't protect his loved one is just trash."

"Hm? That's sound more like a hero to me."

I said that while titling my head

"Huh?"

"I mean, a hero that can feed many people, but not himself is really idiotic. A hero is someone that can be an example of many people, but there will be no one following him if he only walk on a thorny path. A hero need to make people happy, but more than that he need to be happy himself. Only if he/she is like that, will people dream to be a hero themselves."

He widen his eye after hearing what I said, did I said something wrong?

"Hello! Are you okay there?"

"A-Ah! Sorry, I am not really paying attention."

"I see…"

After that we talk about many other topic, in matter of few minute the boat arrived on the deck. We both get out of the boat, he then escorted me back all the way to the hotel I am staying for today. Tomorrow I will need to go back already, Vatican really don't like a Maou come near their base. However since I am guest they still offered me a place to stay just for today.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Mu!"

I puffed my cheek and start to glare at him

"W-What is it?"

"Your name you haven't tell me tour name."

And this is how I Serafall Leviathan one of the 4 Maou met the hero that saved the world.

* * *

 **Shirou POV**

"Your name you haven't tell me tour name."

Ah, now that she mentioned. Both of us haven't introduced ourselves.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Shirou Emiya. You can just call me Shirou."

"My name is Serafall Leviathan. Normally people I just met will call me Leviathan, but you can call me Serafall."

After that I start walk back to my place.

This is really one heck of an experience.

To think I will run into one of the Maou, Zelretch mentioned in the guidebook on my first day here. When I sensed her magical power, I am worried that we need to fight, but she seems to be a good person.

The only thing I'm worrying now is about the thing she said a while ago

 _'_ _A hero need to make people happy, but more than that he need to be happy himself'_

To be honest this word ring in my heart so much. Saber had also tell me that during the 'Fourth Holy Grail War' Iskandar told her similar thing.

A-Am I like that as well?

Saving people blindly, but never truly protecting them.

Is this mean, I've been in the wrong track all this time?

*sigh* Oh man, there sure a lot of thing to take.

For now I better not think about it too much.

While having these kinds of thought I suddenly felt chill. Although not as strong as Serafall, this is still a High Class Devil. However unlike Serafall this thing has a very sickening presence. The fact I am sensitive to supernatural thing doesn't exactly help either, my head felt dizzy just sensing it's presence. There is no doubt that this Devil is hostile.

I need to go!

There is no option in this one!

I need to defeat it!

I immediately run with my full speed to the source of this power, then I arrived in some street without many people. From what I see there is a barrier that make normal people unwilling to enter this street. When I arrived, I see Griselda holding some sword and behind her is a little girl with nun clothing, she has a blonde hair and a green eye. In front of them is a Devil, he appear to be someone in his 20s he has a blue hair and green eye, and his height is around 2 meter. Griselda currently engaging the Devil, and seems struggling against the Devil. No, the Devil basically playing with her, at this rate she will be killed and the child will be next.

What should I do?

If I jump out now, Griselda will know my identity and ability.

I then remembered about the mask I buy just now, with this I can go and save them. I then see Griselda fall, and the Devil about to deliver it's finishing blow. I then use 'Reinforcement' in my whole body, I run straight right between the Devil and Griselda.

"W-Wha…"

The Devil seems surmised I am appearing in front of him so suddenly, I then prepared myself to use that technique…

"No Second Strike."

This is something I pick on during one of my mission. Back then, one crazy bastard of a magus try summon a servant without the Grail influence It is a fact that even the weakest servant can't be defeated by even army or many magus It is normal to want to summon a servant. The Magus sacrifice the life of almost a third of city population in order to summon the servant and the rest of the city to maintain it's presence,

When I arrive there it had turned into a ghost town, but even then all he got is false servant named Li Shuwen. Similar to Assassin that Caster summoned. He is a servant without real noble phantasm instead he have a several techniques comparable to one. Among them Second Strike is an amazing tehnique

This technique skew his target's nervous and circulatory systems as well as Magic circuits. It disrupts the internal Magic Circuits like a tornado, in Servants case, the Master prana connection can no longer function properly, although this is but temporary situation in case the opponent survive the attack that is.

The sheer power of the attack pushed the Devil several meter, and he seems to no longer conscious. This is bad!

I should have hold back a little more, now Griselda and the child looked so surprised. Well, I guess this is a normal reaction. One minute they're about to die in the hand of a Devil, and the next second the so called Devil send flying by someone wearing a strange mask.

"..W-Who are you?"

Huh?

I suddenly hear a voice, it belong to the Devil.

It seems he managed to stay conscious, well he shouldn't be able to use magic for a while because of the strike, so he no longer a threat. I should at least talk to him, but I need to make sure to change my voice and my speaking manner first.

"Ahem!"

I cough testing my voice

"I am but a tourist passing through."

"""BULLSHIT"""

The three said something harsh, well it is a lie though

"Now, now! I don't know about that man, but the 2 of you young ladies, shouldn't say something like that."

The 2 suddenly got their cheek red, it seems they realize that they just said something unbefitting a nun. The next moment the Devil start to stand up.

Oi, Oi! I did holding back in order to not kill him in front of the girls, but to think he still can stand. He sure is quite sturdy.

"I don't care about you anymore, I will just have to kill you. Take this!"

...

The man stretch out his hand but nothing come out of his hand, and he seems confused

"W-What happened? Why can't I use my magic?"

"Magic? Are you delusional sir? Magic do not exist you know?"

I said those word sarcastically, while pretending oblivious to the reason he can't use magic.

"Y-You! It's you right? Those punch of yours contain some magical energy."

"Who knows? Anyway, are you going to come at me or not? Don't tell me you're scared of me? "

"DAMMIT! Then I will use my fist to defeat you!"

He then charge at me, but because of his wound his movement is so slow. And despite his big body, he don't seems to have trained his movement. I dodge all of his attack without even using 'Reinforcement'. I caught one of the Devil fist, then I kick the Devil to the ground. It caused a small crater on the ground, and the Devil finally lose it consciousness.

...

Griselda and the child went silence again. They seems to be unable to follow the situation.

"Ms. Nun."

"Y-Yes!"

"I don't know who this man is but it seems he planning to attack you and the child. Am I correct to assume he is a criminal?"

"Y-Yes, that is correct."

"I see! Then please call the police in order to put him in jail. My job is done here, I will take my leave."

"W-Wait!"

Suddenly the little girl call out to me, and she suddenly bow her head to me

"Thank you very much for saving us! My name is Asia Argento pleased to meet you."

"M-Ms. Holy Maiden, you shouldn't bow your head so easily."

"Hmmm? Griselda-san this man just save us, right? So shouldn't I at least thanking him."

"T-That's true, I guess you're right. I am also thankful for the help, thank you very much! My name is Griselda Quarta."

"I am just a tourist passing by, my name is not something worth to mention. After all it is normal to help someone in trouble. Well, my business here is done I should take my leave."

After that I flee from the area as fast as possible, it is because I think someone watching me.

* * *

 **Griselda POV**

After bringing Xenovia and Irina home, I got a call to escort the 'Holy Maiden' by the church. There seems to be a stray Devil in the area, so they want me to personally guard her. However, by some bad luck we run into the stray Devil. I am trying to engage him, but I was overwhelmed during the fight.

Suddenly a person wearing a mask appeared in front of us. He deliver an attack that actually manage to cause a major damage to the Devil. With only one punch and one kick the Devil lose his consciousness completely. After defeating the Devil he soon disappears just like that.

Who is he?

From his energy, he is undoubtedly human, but his strength is on different dimension. Although he did use magic, but that is only for the first strike.

Can a human really become that strong?

If I put more effort, will I be as strong as him?

Suddenly I was reminded about my duty.

I immediately contacted the church in order to tell them that the Devil has been defeated, and ask them to dispose him. I also send the 'Holy Maiden' back to the church, I don't want her to see the Devil got killed in front of her eye.

After I arrived at the church they ask me, 'how can I defeat the Devil?' they ask. All I say is…

"I'm not the one defeated the Devil"

"Then, who is it?"

"He is defeated by a hero!"

All of them look confused at my answer, but this is my honest opinion. That person is a hero, and one day I will become as strong as him.

* * *

 **Asia POV**

My name is Asia Argento, I am a member of the church. During my way back from healing people, I run into a bad Devil. I thought that I will definitely die for sure, but suddenly a man appeared.

He wears some mask really scary looking, but he seems to be a good person. I mean he even defeated the bad Devil for me and Griselda-san, and he also seems to be funny. This man sure is remind me to a hero in the cartoon for children. They will wear some mask and by using their power they saved the people in trouble. That man is the same, he appeared in front of us so suddenly to save us.

I sure hope that I can meet Mr. Hero again. And next time I will make sure to repay him for today.

* * *

 **Serafall POV**

When I arrived at my hotel, I suddenly felt the stray Devil raised his magical power. There is no doubt he is fighting somebody. Although the church refused my help I'm still quite worry. So using my magic I use clairvoyance to observe the fight.

Then, I see person with a mask standing in front of the stray Devil. He deliver a punch that thrown the stray Devil several meter. After that he ended the fight with a kick.

This is an impossible feet for a human, Devil is obviously stronger than human. Although this Devil barely reached High Class Devil strength, he is still someone pretty powerful. Yet, this human defeated the Devil in a very comical way, all he did is deliver a punch and a kick.

After that I try to follow him, but he seemed to have noticed me, so I drop the idea. There is no need to in the first place, because I know the one behind the mask. It is undoubtedly Shirou Emiya, he still wear the exact same clothing and even wear the mask he buy with me.

FuFu

I did think he is an interesting one, but not this much. I think I should visit him more often from now on. Although he did live near the Vatican it's not like he is staying there. I should be able to come meeting him from time to time as long as the church don't manage to found me.

* * *

 **Shirou POV**

There is a reason why I leave the place immediately after the fight.

Not only to escape from being questioned, there is also because I felt someone watching me from somewhere.

I sensed this from the time when I deliver the 'Second Strike', I choose to ignore it because there is no hostility. After the fight I tried to project 'Hades cape of invincibility', but suddenly the presence disappeared.

Now, I'm back to my place.

*sigh*

My first day here and I run into many trouble already.

First meeting an exorcist

A date with a Maou

Then, I save the 'Holy Maiden' from a Devil

At this rate I will be too afraid to get out from my room.

* * *

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Author note's:  
**

 **So? What do you think?**

 **I make it Shirou meet the rest of the children before they even enter highschool**

 **In the next or the chapter after that I plan on making him saved Fem! Kiba**

 **Now this is my question**

 **Should I make it the Fem! Kiba joined Rias Gremory or not?**

 **Because so far I plan on only Asia and Xenovia not joining Rias Peerage**


	3. Chapter 2: Underworld

**I Don't Own Fate/Stay Night & Highschool DxD**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for not updating for so long a test is coming up soon so I don't have a chance to make the story.**

 **Oh yeah! About the Fem! Kiba appearance it will take place in a few more chapter. Originally I'm only planning to make this story in the past a short one, but one of my friend recommend it to make it longer. Hopefully you guys didn't get disappointed for the sudden change.**

 **I also got a comment that it is hard to tell which one of the character is speaking. So I** **add the name of the character whose speaking to make it easier for the reader to tell which one is speaking.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Underworld**

* * *

 **Human World - Rome, Italy**

 **Shirou POV**

It had been a week since I arrived in this world, and since the incident with the stray Devil my days here have passed unexpectedly peaceful. The only thing that happen is that 2 days ago Griselda suddenly went on a journey for a month. According to Xenovia and Irina story it seems that she's gone on a journey for her training as a nun, but that is definitely a lied.

Why you ask?

It's because when I asked them about the detail they become unable to look at me in the eye. Griselda probably went on a journey not for her training as nun, but her training as exorcist. Well that is not really my business, so I don't really bother questioning them further.

Suddenly I saw Irina and Xenovia on the street, and they're walking together with another girl around their age wearing nun clothing. That girl is Asia Argento the 'Holy Maiden', a girl I saved five days ago. What are they doing?

Shirou: "Hey! Xenovia! Irina!"

The 2 noticed me and look at my direction.

Xenovia & Irina: ""Ah! Shirou!""

Shirou: "What are you doing?"

Irina: "We were told to guide the 'Holy—… I mean this girl around the city today. It seems she want to look around the city."

I see...Well I guess that's okay.

I saw the two of them practicing with their sword in some alley 2 days ago, and they definitely strong for a child. They can protect Asia if it's only from some street thug, and it will be easier for Asia to walk with someone her age.

Asia: "G-Good afternoon."

Asia Introduced herself timidly

Shirou: "Good afternoon! My name is Shirou Emiya, and you can call me Shirou. Do you mind telling me your name?"

I asked her name despite already knowing it already. This is my first meeting with her without my mask after all, it will be weird if I know her name.

Asia: "M-My name is Asia Argento, nice to meet you Shirou."

Shirou: "That is sure a nice name."

Irina: "Shirou, are you flirting with the Holy Maiden? Are you a lolicon?"

Where the heck this girl learned that kind of word?

Isn't she supposed to be living in Europe since she is 6?

Asia & Xenovia: ""Lolicon?""

Both Asia and Xenovia

Irina: "It is supposed to be a word from Japan, and it means—"

Shirou: "T-That's not really important!"

Irina just about to finish her words but I cut her words

Shirou: "Anyway sorry about bothering you guys. I will take my leave now, I still have my entrance exam"

That's right today I have the entrance exam for the college. The exam will be done today within the campus area, and it 15 minute walk from here. I should get going.

The Church trio: """Good luck"""

Shirou: "Thanks! I'll do my best!"

After that I separated myself from the 3 girls.

* * *

0000

 **Asia POV**

Just now I met someone few years older than me his name is Shirou Emiya, and for some reason he feel kind of familiar. This is undoubtedly our first meeting, but strangely I feel like I already know him.

Xenovia: "What is wrong 'Holy Maiden'? You looked like you worrying about something."

Asia: "No, it's nothing. It just that I feel like I've known Shirou-san before, but I can't remember ever meeting him. This make it hard not to think about him."

Irina: "I think Asia might be in love."

Xenovia: "Hey! Don't just call her name Irina."

Asia: "N-No it's okay! W-We're the same age so I want you to call me by name. T-That is if you don't mind." I said panicly

I mean, I've never got someone my age that want to call me by name all this time. So I would like if Xenovia-san and Irina-san call me by name.

Xenovia: "If that's the case, I will call you Asia from now on!"

Asia: "Thank you!"

I sighed in relief

Thank goodness Xenovia-san want to call my name

Irina: "You're way to stiff Xenovia!"

Xenovia: "S-Shut up Irina! Back to the topic, what do you mean Asia in love?"

Irina: "My mother told me that if there is a boy that can't left my mind it mean I like him. So Asia must be in love with Shirou. This is must be God Blessing Asia, for you to meet someone you love here. Amen!"

Asia: "E-Eeeeeeh?!"

...I-Is it true? Do I in love with Shirou-san?

Oh Lord please tell me the, what should I do?

When I thinking such thing suddenly Xenovia hit Irina head

Irina: "OUCH! What was that for?"

Irina said while rubbing her head

Xenovia: "Don't just take your own conclusion like that. We can't say Asia in love with just that. Asia don't listen to her."

Asia: "Y-Yes…"

That's right it's not like anything decided

Rather than that I should enjoy my time in the town with Xenovia and Irina

* * *

0000

 **Shirou POV**

Currently I am he middle of taking the entrance exam of my college in one of the exam room. The test took place today in one of the campus building, at 11 AM. When I enter the exam room I draw a lot of attention from other exam taker because I am awfully young, although in reality I am already 27.

Well the attention is not only directed at me. There is also another student that also looked as young as me in this entrance exam room. She is a girl with long, straight silver hair and light blue eyes, and she seems to be only 13 years old.

After finishing all of the exam question I went out of the exam room, and then I noticed the girl also leaving the room. It seems she had also finished the test.

I kind of curious about her because not only she is smart enough to take college exam at her age she is also not human, not a pure one that is. This girl likely to be a mix between human and some other mythical being. This is the first time I met a half so I want to talk with her for a bit. When our eye met I immediately greet her.

Shirou: "Good afternoon!"

The girl: "Good afternoon!"

She greeted me back. I continue the conversation

Shirou: "You sure are amazing to take a college exam at your age!"

The girl: "What are you talking about? You're 14 yourself right, and that mean you're only one year older than me"

Shirou: "W-Well I am."

The girl: "See! I'm nothing special at all."

—Ugh! I really feel bad about lying like that. I am already 27, but I claim to be 14

The girl: "Anyway my name is Rossweisse, and I come from Iceland. I went all the way to this country to continue my study. What about you?"

Me: "My name Shirou Emiya. My grandfather send me here to take further education, and I come from Japan."

Rossweisse: "J-Japan!"

She looked surprised when I say I come from Japan. Is there something wrong?

Rossweisse: "I-I have a question for you! Is it true that in Japan there is 100 yen shop?"

Why is she asking this thing?

Shirou: "Yes."

Why is she looks so happy when I tell her yes?

Her eye even sparkling

Shirou: "Um. Is there something wrong?"

Rossweisse: "N-No it just that I am very happy to know that 100 yen shop is real."

Shirou: "Do you like 100 yen shop or something?"

Rossweisse: "Yeah! You see 100 yen shop is—"

She then continue talk about 100 yen shop for about 10 minutes, and I forced to listen to her. After that the both of us exchange contact number, and part way.

Shirou: "It seems that I've made a strange friends, well at least she seems to be a good girl"

* * *

0000

 **Rossweisse POV**

The reason I go into college despite my age is because I want to be independence as soon as possible. This is all because I can't inherit my family symbol that was caused by the fact I have bad compatibility my family expertise in. The only magic I am good at is battle magic. In the end my cousin is the one inherit my younger cousin is the one inherited it.

Although it's not like my parent disappointed in me for failing inherited the family symbol, I feel disappointed to myself. My grandmother Göndul and my mother both fulfil their duty, and want to pass their duty to me but I failed. So I decide to start to live alone to become independent as soon as possible to not become their burden any longer.

In order to do that I also plan to finish my education as soon as possible, and thankfully with my grade there will be no problem for me to finish college. Both my parent and grandmother actually against my decision out of worry, but insist not to change my decision. In the end they give up, and let me go to college in Rome. The reason is because in this city my grandmother have a friend who also a magician that willing to help me out here.

That person even willing to teach her own offensive magic to me because in return helping her magic research, and I must say learning from her is a lot better than learning magic from the teacher in magic academy. With this in the future I wouldn't have any problem whether I live as a magician or normal people.

I must say that I am doing a lot better than expected, but I still have my very own worry. It is that I am afraid I can't make any friend. I mean in the college all of the student will be older than me, so I will definitely be left out by them. However during the entrance exam I see a boy around the same age as me with a white hair and golden eye. When I asked the examiner it turn out that he is only 14 years old mean only a year older than me.

Because our age is close I like to talk to him, but I never start a conversation with a boy before so I really glad that he call out to me. I then found out that his name is Shirou and we even exchange contact number. I need to tell grandma about the fact I've manage to make friend here.

—Ring!

Suddenly my mobile phone ring, and I looked the number. It was grandma.

I immediately c up the phone,

Rossweisse: "Hello!"

Göndul: "Rose, how did the test go today?"

Rosseweisse: "There is no problem grandma. I believe I will pass just fine."

Göndul: "I see that's good! By the way have you made any friend there?"

Rossewisse: "Yeah! I've made a friend here today."

Göndul: "Oh! Can I hear about this?"

I then tell grandma about Shirou in detail.

About his white hair and golden eye

About when he call out to me

And about our conversation

Suddenly grandmother chuckled

Göndul: "Huhuhu! Rose you really like that boy, don't you?"

Rosseweisse: "W-Wha…! That's not true at all."

H-How can grandma say this? I've only met him today.

Göndul: "Huhuhu! You can't fool me Rose. The way you describe this boy is just like when your mother describe your father in the past."

Rossweisse: "E-Eeeeh!"

Göndul: "There is still time until your semester start right? How about bring him here back home with you? I will judge the boy you like myself"

Rosseweisse: "B-But…"

Göndul: "No 'but'! This is an order from me!"

After that Grandmother close the phone

W-What should I do?

Will Shirou even willing to come with me?

*sigh* I've got no choice I try to contact later

* * *

0000

 **Shirou POV**

After parting with Rossweisse.

I went to the super market near the campus area to buy some ingredient before going back. On my way back after finished buying the groceries, I come across a café named 'Paradise Café'. Since I haven't take my lunch yet, might as well eat here.

However, when I about to enter the café I notices this place is not normal. Despite the café interior or exterior looked pretty normal looking. The waitress is anything but normal they're all the real Angel.

Is this shop run by the Angel or something?

Well it doesn't really matter. This city is also part of their territory so it doesn't seems strange to see one or a bunch of Angel. Is what I like to say, but there is one person that really draw my attention.

She is an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair, but that is not the reason I'm surprised. I'm surprised because she carry an unbelievable amount of magical energy. This person is definitely the same level as Serafall, and likely to be one of the Seraph from heaven.

What the hell a Seraph doing opening a café her in human world?

Anyway it's not my business, I shouldn't think about it too much

When I just standing outside the store, one of the girls noticed me.

Angel A: "Welcome, I will lead you to your table now."

The Angel greeted me

After that she bring me to one of the empty table, and after look at the menu I went ordering some cake and tea.

While waiting for my order I look around the café from my seat. Although the café itself not bad and the waitress is bunch of beautiful girl, but strangely enough there are no customer. Well the café itself is still new so I guess it is not really strange. I then noticed the blonde woman who I believe is a Seraph, is coming closer to my table bringing my orders.

Angel G: "Sorry for the wait! Here is your order."

Shirou: "Thank you very much!"

I received my order from one of the Angel and start to eat the cake I ordered

Shirou: "D-Delicious! This cake is really delicious." This is my honest opinion.

I have also made a lot of cake before for Saber and Rin, and of course I have confidence my cake will not lose. But this cake has it's own good point

Shirou: "It make me I wonder, why am I the only one here?"

Angel G: "Well we only open for a week so this is to be expected."

Shirou: "You think so? I think it's weird this place is not popular when all of the waitress is a beauty and the food is great. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Shirou Emiya."

Angel G: "My name is Gabriel, and thanks for the compliment."

Shirou: "If I may ask, why did you open the shop here? This place is not really near the city center, nor does it near residence area. The only thing near here will be that college a few minute walk from here."

Although I am wondering about why an Angel even bother run a shop in human world.

I was even more curious on why did they open the shop in a place people rarely come to visit like this. In fact the only reason I found this place is because I take a long detour because I want to look around the city a bit more.

Gabriel is one of the 4 Great Seraph, if she want to open a shop in human world I bet the Chuch will lend their power.

Gabriel: "Well the reason I open this shop in the first place is to relieve my stress. So I don't really want the place to be too crowded. All of the worker here also more or less the same as me."

Shirou: "I see…"

Well I guess that make sense. If he open this shop in the crowded place then she will be too busy, and only will make her even more stressed. She then conmuttered.

"Well in the end I guess we pick a far too quiet place, making store empty."

"Then, how about I recommend this place to several people. This shop is not only provide good food, but also low price. I bet there will be people willing to go here."

Yeah, this place provide a very reasonable price.

Rossweisse is a very stin—…

I mean a very economical person, so she will like to visit this place. There is some problem like she is a half human and half something else, but I don't think anything will happen from just that.

Gabriel: "Is that true?"

Shirou: "Yeah! I don't really mind."

Gabriel: "Then, how about working here yourself? After all, it will be weird for a customer to advertise the shop."

Work here, huh….

Well I've been thinking on getting a part time job myself, and it's not like I have anything against the Angel. Might as well take the chance

Shirou: "If you allow me to work here, then I happily accept. It would also be a good chance for me to learn the receipts for this cake."

Gabriel: "Oh my! Is cooking one of your hobby?"

Shirou: "I guess. I did enjoy seeing people eating the food I cook."

Gabriel: "It's decided, you will work in the kitchen. The cook in this restaurant is only me and one other, so you will be a great help."

Gabriel and I then discuss about my work here. After finishing hour discussion I left the shop, and go back home.

* * *

0000

 **Gabriel POV**

Gabriel: "That sure went well, we managed to get a new worker here."

Angel A: "I don't understand. Why would you even bother recruit someone? If you want more worker, can't we just ask the Church to send someone?"

Gabriel: "You don't understand Arariel. If we asked the Church to send someone, it will be another stiff person. Instead of being a co-worker he/she will end up being our servant, and I don't like that."

Arariel: "I guess that's true. Well I have no problem with that kid working for us at all."

Angel B: "I agree."

Angel C: "The same"

Angel D: "He seems to be a good kid, so I don't mind."

It seems all of them don't min Shirou working here.

I sure hope everyone will get along just fine with Shirou

Angel B: By the way have Gabriel-sama heard about the news about the mysterious man that defeat the stray Devil recently."

Gabriel: "Yes I've heard about it. But why did you asked about it?"

Angel B: "Well Shirou claim to arrive here a week ago right? So it likely that he is the mysterious man."

Gabriel: "No way! Anyway get back to work now."

* * *

0000

 **Shirou POV**

After leaving the shop I immediately went to my home.

After walking for several minute I have finally I arrived at my apartment door. I am about to open the door, but then I sensed a lot of magical energy come from inside my room. At first I feel worried on who entering my room, but…

Huh? This power don't tell me…

I lower my guard immediately and opened the door. Someone then appear from behind the door.

Serafall: "Hello Shirou! Magical Levia-tan have come to play."

Me: "Serafall, can I know your reason for coming here?"

Serafall: "Mo—! Shirou am I not allowed to come here without any business?"

Me: "Well I will always welcome you to this place anytime you want to. But seeing you went as far as to force your way in my room, it is hard to believe you don't have any business."

Serafall: "Tehe-!*"

Serafall said as she make a cute pose

Me: "*sigh* Anyway let's stop talking in front of the door. Let's take a seat in the living room, and I will also prepare some snack."

Serafall then go inside the living room while I go to the kitchen preparing snack and tea. After that I bring the snack to the living room, and put it on the table. Then I take a seat myself.

"So? What do you really want Serafall?"

"I want to ask you something?"

"What's that?"

Well to be honest I think I know what she want to ask.

"You are the masked man that beat the stray Devil a week ago right."

"Yes."

"Now don't you dare to lie I kno—… Eh? What did you say?"

"Hm? I said yes." I said to her again

Although Zelretch indeed told me not to reveal that I am from another dimension, but he didn't mention that I should hide the fact I can use magic. Not to mention, it seems the one watching my fight last week is Serafall. If that's the case denying it will be useless, might as well admit it

Serafall turned silence for few second, then….

"EEEEEEH?! Why did you admit it so easily?! Serafall have made many scenarios in this one week in case you deny it. But now it all flushed down into the toilet." Serafall shout at me, and there is even tear on her eye.

I guess she really put effort on her preparation to the point she actually cried

"Well sorry about that. Is that all you want to ask?" I said

"I have a few more question, but first of all. Do you know that I am a Maou?"

"Yes." I said

Serafall looked surprised when I say that

Huh? Is something wrong?

"And you don't have a problem with it at all." She asked

"Huh? Why should I?"

"I mean in the legend a Maou is someone evil and scary, don't you feel scared of me?"

"Not really. Personally instead of finding you as scary, I think you're one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. I would love to date you." I said this without much thought

After I said that suddenly Serafall face turned crimson red. She suddenly pushed me to the ground, and said…

Serafall: "H-Hey, if you go around saying thing like that without thinking, people will get the wrong idea!"

I widen my eye after she said that

Ah….She really is similar with Rin….

In the past Rin also said the exact same thing to me during the 'Fifth Holy Grail War'.

Really! Just how similar can you 2 be?

Shirou: "Ahahaha! Serafall you really are cute after all."

Serafall: "I-Idiot!"

Shirou: "Anyway, what will be the next question the Serafall?" I changed the subject on purpose so we can move on

Serafall: "Ah, I almost forgot! I want to ask, do you want to be part of my Peerage?"

I see, so she come to recruit me into her Peerage

Shirou: "If I may ask, why me?"

Serafall: "Well it is because I feel that you're interesting."

Shirou: "Is that it?"

Serafall: "Yeah! You've got a face of someone that will run into trouble. If I recruit you into my peerage my life will definitely will be more interesting."

Shirou: "You sure don't hold back, huh…"

Well she is correct about that

With my E-rank luck there is 100% chance I will run into trouble.

Serafall: "So will you accept my offer or not?"

Shirou: "Sorry, but I have no interest in becoming a Devil. Although I don't hate Devil in particular, I still prefer to live as a human."

Serafall: "I see, that's a shame. Well Serafall will always welcome your if you changed your mind."

Shirou: "Thank you for your understanding."

I lower my head to Serafall to show her my gratitude

Serafall: "It's okay! Rather than that I have one more offer for you." Serafall responded

Shirou: "What will that be?"

Serafall: "Do you want to obtain a familiar? If you want it Serafall can arrange it so you can go to the 'Familiar Forest'."

Well she got me.

To be honest I do have the interest in obtaining a familiar.

I mean in my world all of supernatural being is a beast that love killing human. Well there are indeed some crazy person like Aoko Aozaki that actually manage to make one of those beast into her familiar, but it is very hard to obtain one.

But in this world it is a different story. The supernatural being lived in the Underworld and Heaven actually living peacefully with the people there, and even willing to make contract with them.

This definitely have piqued my interest, but…

Shirou: "Why do you want to help me obtaining a Familiar?"

Serafall: "It's not like I want nothing from you. There is one thing I want you to fulfill."

Shirou: "What's that?"

Serafall: "I want you to promise to never join anybody else Peerage in case you want to be a Devil in the future."

Hmm… it doesn't seems like she's lying

I guess I should accept this offer. There might not be many chance for me to obtain my very own familiar.

Shirou: "Okay, I accept."

Serafall: "That's settle it ! I will contact a familiar master to help you out, but the fastest I can get one of them to help out will be in another 3 days."

Shrou: "No problem, I have a lot of free time until the semester begin anyway."

Serafall: "Okay !"

Suddenly a magic circle appeared under my leg, and my body began enveloped by the light.

Shirou: "W-Wha…"

When I realised both me and Serafall already at some street alley, on my left is a forest and on my right I can see a city and there also see castle there. But what surprise me the most is that when I look up the sky is kinda purplish. This is don't tell me….

Serafall: "Shirou I welcome you to the Underworld."

She tell me straight in the face, and just like that I got dragged by Serafall to the Underworld.

* * *

0000

 **Underworld - Sitri Territory**

 **Serafall POV**

Today I have visited Shirou to join my Peerage, but he refused my offer. Instead of giving up on him I offered to help him get his own familiar, on a condition if he ever want to be a Devil he will join my Peerage. After he agree I teleport us to the Underworld using teleportation magic.

Normally his s impossible to transfer just like that between the 2 worlds because of the barrier to ensure no intruder entering the Underworld. However as a Maou I am allowed to bypass the barrier and able to entering and leaving the underworld anytime I like. Shirou seemed surprised when I transferred us and unable to talk for a few moment.

After that he took a deep breath and started to talk in the next moment

Shirou: "… Serafall if you want to teleport us, please tell me about it before hand."

Serafall: "Teehee! Sorry Shirou."

I said as I make a cute pose

Shirou: "Why you little!"

Shirou said as e clench his fist tight

Serafall: "Ah! I almost forgot to wear this."

I summoned a robe with a hood, and wear it myself

Shirou: "Is that robe supposed to hide your identity or something?"

Serafall: "Yeah! It will be troublesome if a Maou walk around the city after all."

Shirou: "Don't I need one as well! I am a human after all."

Serafall: "Don't worry there are a lot of human live in the Underworld, so you will not draw attention."

Shirou: "I see…Anyway Serafall, why do you teleport me to the Underworld? Can't you just bring me after you manage to contact the familiar master?"

Serafall: "Eeeeh… That will be no fun, and you also said that you're free so I thought might as well give you a tour in the Underworld for three days. And I will be your guide just for today."

Shirou: "Wait a minute! What do you mean just for today?!"

Serafall: "Serafall busy as well you know? Serafall plan to go back home today to play with Sona-tan."

Shirou: "Sona-tan?"

Serafall: "She is my little sister, and the cutest girl in the world. Recently because stupid paperwork Behemoth-tan gave, it is becoming harder to meet her. So using this chance I will go back home."

Shirou: "What about me then?"

Serafall: "Hm? Shirou should be able to take care of himself until I contact the familiar mater, right? So I shouldn't worry about you."

Yeah Shirou pretty strong so even he run into trouble he should be fine.

Shirou: "And how am I supposed to live here without money?"

Serafall: "Hm? You can use credit card from human world such as A*Z. Or even go to money changer to exchange your money."

Shirou: "M-Money changer! Credit card! Is those thing exist as well in the Underworld?"

Serfall: "Yeah!"

...

Shirou fell into silence and make a weird face

Did I say something weird?

Shirou: "*sigh* Forget I ever asked! Anyway, where are we right now?"

Serafall: "Ah! We're currently in the Sitri Clan territory, and we're now in the capital of Sitir territory where the castle of Sitri family located." I answered Shirou Question

That's right! This is my home city.

Serafall: "In this city I have several people that willing to lend me some hand. They will be more than willing to give you a place to stay without questioning you too much."

Shirou: "I see…I thought you transferred us to some random place you like, but you unexpectedly put a lot of thought."

Serafall: "Mo-! What do you mean unexpectedly?!"

I puffed my cheek and start to glare at him

Shirou: "Sorry, sorry! Anyway, what are we going to do now Serafall?"

Shirou said while still laughing

Serafall: "I think I can ask one of the Inn owner here to prepare a room for you later, so let's just go around the city for now."

After that both me and Shirou start our walk around the Sitri capital city.

* * *

0000

 **Shirou POV**

The Sitri territory, based on the book Zelretch give me is thee lace that very close with nature but this beyond my imagination. This is not about close anymore the city and territory itself basically a big garden. No matter where I see every house, the street, building has a crazy amount of plant, and there is even a clean river flowing in the middle of the city.

The plant itself has a lot kind such as flower common in human world to plant that only grow in the Underworld. Based on Serafall some of the plant that just grow in the street here might actually be rare in the other Devil clan territory, and even can be used as medicine. The city also gives the impression of magical country. It make sense that Serafall think herself as magical girl when she grow up in a place like this.

Since entering the city Serafall have brought me to lot of tourist spot, such as the Sitri tower, Café to try some sweet, and a shopping district. Currently we're still walking around in the shopping district

Serafall: "Ne Ne! Shirou do you want to buy this mask."

Serafall said as she hold a mask similar with the one we bought before

Shirou: "Y-You! What do you want from me? The last time I bought that I ended up fighting a stray Devil. If I buy another one I will definitely ended up fighting again!"

I said to Serafall as my sweat start to drop from my face

Serafall: "Eeeeh…!"

Serafall start to pout

Shirou: "A-Anyway let's go to the next store."

After that we walk once again, and move to the next store

After a few minutes we came across to some park where there is a lot of food stall. Serafall and I decided to take rest in the park, and buying some snack and drink there.

Shirou: "Fu…! Finally found an empty bench."

I take a seat at one of the empty bench in the park, and after that Serafall take a seat next to me

Serafall: "So Shirou, what do you think about Sitri territory?" Serafall asked me

Shirou: "Well I really think this is a beautiful place."

Serafall: "Right, right! Sitri capital city is indeed the most beautiful city in the underworld."

Serafall talk about Sitri territory as if it is her pride and joy. Seeing her so happy like this I can't help but wondering about 'that'

Shirou: "Serafall do you mind if I ask you about something. But if you don't want to answer, you can just ignore it."

Serafall: "Hmm? What is it suddenly?"

Shirou: "Why do you become a Maou?"

I mean sure Serafall is strong and all, but isn't there anybody else that can become a Maou. At first I thought the reason this girl become a Maou is probably because she have some problem with her family. However seeing her happily talk about her family and how much she loves this city. I can't imagine she become a Maou because of it.

Serafall: "Hmm….That is a difficult question! To be honest Serafall is basically forced by the council to be one of the Maou."

Shirou: "And you're not against it?"

Serafall: "No"

Serafall shook her head

Shirou: "Why?"

Serafall: "What do you mean 'why'? It just because whether I am a Maou or not I am still me. I have no plan to change myself just because I am a Maou. In fact instead of regretting it I will make use this title to protect my family."

After hearing her words I can't help but smile at her

Serafall: "D-Did I said something weird?"

Shirou: "No! It's the opposite! I think you're really amazing."

Serafall: "Amazing?"

Shirou: "Yeah! It really amazing despite the fact that you become a Maou against your will you don't show slightest bit of regret. Instead you focus in live not only for the sake of other but also for yourself. This side of you make you look very brilliant."

This is my honest opinion.

The past me will never be able to live the way she. In fact I will refuse the way she lives I will refuse the idea of living for myself. I always live for the sake of other, and never look at myself. In the end I crushed both myself and the one I love.

When I think about such thing Serafall face turned red and only look at me in silence.

* * *

0000 **  
**

 **Serafall POV**

W-Why is Shirou keep saying things that make me feel like this?

A-At this rate I will fall in love with him for real

No! I can't fall for this kind of guy so easily. I bet in the future Shirou will turn into a playboy, and play around with many girl.

Serafall: "Hmph! W-What so amazing about it? Most people I know will call me childish for doing whatever I like."

Shirou: "It is amazing thing because in reality most people will never be able to live like you. People tend to unable to realise what they even truly wish for. It could be they because they become blinded by their desire and ideal. Or even because they never care about their own life, and believe that they had no right to be happy."

Shirou suddenly looked into the distant

There he goes again!

From time to time Shirou look as if he remember something very painful. His eye looked void from any kind of happiness, and there only pain there.

And every time I see him like this it make me realise that I really don't know anything about him. Although it's not like we've known each other for long. I Don't like the idea seeing him like that, and the fact I can't do anything for him.

Serafall: "S-Shirou! Can I ask you something as well?"

Shirou: "Hm? Sure! I don't mind at all, after all you answered my question so I guess it is my turn."

Okay here goes nothing! I will ask him about that

Serafall: "You said before you want to be a hero before right? Why did you want to be one in the first place?"

Shirou suddenly looked depressed, but nevertheless he still responded back to me

Shirou: "Well Serafall my reason will likely bore you, and I can't tell you the detail. Even so, will you still want to hear my story?"

I nod at Shirou question

Shirou then sighed and began to talk

Shirou: "In the past, I am involved in accident where a city suddenly engulfed in fire. At that time whether it is a building or even the people turned into ashes, and leave nothing behind. I remembered many of those people look at me begging to be saved, but I ignore them. In order to survive I ignore all of the people dying in front of me, and I am saved because of it. But, the guilt from being the sole survivor of a major disaster, caused my body lived yet my soul died. I wanted to atone as the survivor, I am no longer consider my life as my own. I swore I'd never let another tragedy happen again. That is the beginning of me wanting to be a hero."

Serafall: "T-That's!"

I can't believe Shirou is involved in this kind of accident. He still look so young and yet he must went through that kind of pain that might crush him anytime.

Shirou: "But in the end I give up on that dream because I never manage to protect anything. All the thing I tried to protect slipped away from my hand. There is nothing changed at all whether it is now or in the past I never manage to protect anything."

Serafall: "Why did you said that? If you become stronger you will definitely be able to protect everyone."

Shirou then shook his head

Shirou: "No! It's impossible to save everyone. Saving someone mean unable to save somebody else that is always how thing goes. So like an idiot I decided to abandon the minority to save the majority. I believe that by abandoning those people mean I save a thousand and that action itself is justice. But after my loved one die I realize that it was stupid of me fighting for justice. A person like me that can't even protect his friend properly trying to become a hero is nothing but a joke. I should have lived together with my loved and protect them instead of pretending to be a hero."

...

I can't help but imagine if I am in his position I will definitely be broken.

Although I had participated in the civil war to fight the old Maou faction. I never once feel the hopelessness of failing to save someone I love. All this possible is because we have 2 Super Devil Sirzech and Ajuka on our side. The fight become pretty much one sided after even Rizevim went into hiding because he got bored with the war.

The pain Shirou felt is something that I likely will never be able to understand. Just imagining my parent or Sona-tan death will definitely make me mad. Yet Shirou looked as if he had seen hundreds or even thousands of people he want to save die.

When I realized tears start to fall from my eye

Serafall: "…*sob*…Sorry! *sob*…I am sorry!"

Shirou noticed me and start to look panic

Shirou: "W-wait! Why are you crying?"

Serafall: "…*sob*…It just that I'm sorry to make you remember that…*Sob*…"

Shirou then smiled and patted my head

Shirou: "It's okay really! Those are all in the past, I've decided to move forward now. And this time I swore I protect all of my friend. Especially you!"

Serafall: "Eh?"

I am so surprised at what Shirou said, and my tears also stop

Shirou: "I've only know you for a short while but I really think of you as an amazing person, and I already consider you as someone really important to me. That's why if you run into trouble just ask for my help. I promise that I will help you no matter what happen. "

Shirou make a bright smile that he never show to me before.

As I see his face my face becoming hotter and hotter and I start to feel my consciousness escaping

Shirou: "S-Serafall! Why is your face red like that? This is even redder than when you're embarrassed. Are you sick or something?"

Serafall: "Eh? No-no! I am really okay!"

D-Did my face really that red.

T-This is bad I really need to calm down

When I thinking such thing Shirou suddenly place his hand on my forehead, and his face is very close with mine.

T-This guy is really bad for my heart

Shirou: "Hmm…I really think you have a cold after all! Do you want me to walk you home?"

Serafall: "No! I'm okay! A-Anyway here I give this to you."

I give Shirou a plastic bag

Shirou: "What's this?"

Serafall: "In this bag there are a map to show the location of the Inn you should be staying tonight. There is also a piece of paper with my stamp inside the bag. If you show that paper they will immediately prepare a room for you."

Shirou: "I see..."

Serafall: "A-Anyway I got to go now. Bye Shirou!"

Shirou: "Ah! Wait!"

Shirou call out to me but I ignore him

If I stay for even one more minute with him, I definitely can't remain calm.

After that I run with all my strength to go back to Sitri family castle.

* * *

0000

 **Shirou POV**

What is up with that girl?

Well seeing she can run like that I guess she really is okay.

Anyway it's getting late already, it will be better to go to the inn now.

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

At the same night within the Sitri territory at some dark place we can see a shadow of several Devil.

All of those Devil right now in the middle of installing some magic into the city secretly.

Devil 1: "Master our preparation has almost completed we can attack this city in 3 days or so."

Boss: "That will be too long make it happen in two day. I want to have my revenge on Serafall as soon as possible."

Devil 1: "Yes Katerea Leviathan-sama."

* * *

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Author's note:  
**

 **So what do you think about the story is it good or not?**

 **Oh yeah about Issei replacement the owner of [Boosted Gear] goiing to be a little girl around Milicas Gremory age. The girl still going to be part of Rias Peerage, and she will has huge crush on Milicas. In this case I will make Milicas more involved in the story and he might even be enrolled in Kuoh academy later in the story. D** **o you think that will be a good idea?**


End file.
